Kero and Suppi's TV show
by sakura fan
Summary: Tomoyo leaves her camera on. Then she sees that the cassette was full. She sees what had been recorded and sees Kero and Suppi’s show. Humor. One shot. R


Summary: Tomoyo leaves her camera on. The next day she sees that the cassette was full. She sees what had been recorded and sees Kero and Suppi's show. One shot.  
  
Kero and Suppi's TV show  
  
Tomoyo takes her camera to her house from Sakura's. When she was recording her, Sakura said lets go to Penguin Park and Tomoyo had left it open and hadn't stop the recording that was going on. She had completely forgotten about the camera. When she came back to Sakura's house, she took the camera.  
  
"Hum.The cassette is full. Lets see what has been recorded. It would be very fun to watch"  
  
Tomoyo full rewinds the camera. She pushes the play button on the camera.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-* First she sees Sakura. Tomoyo was making her movie.  
  
"You are so cute. No wonder why Syaoran likes you," she said  
  
Sakura blushed.  
  
"Are you going on a date with him today too?"  
  
"Yeah!" said Sakura blushing  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
"Sakura looks so cute when she blushes!" thought Tomoyo  
  
-*-*-*-*-*- *-*  
  
"Tomoyo lets go to Penguin Park. That would be fun," suggested Sakura  
  
"Okay! That would be fun"  
  
She and Sakura both leave the house.  
  
Nothing interesting comes for five minutes. Than Suppi comes near the camera.  
  
"Oh! Tomoyo has left her camera. Kero might know how to turn it off"  
  
Suppi flies away and comes back with Kero.  
  
"WOW! I can't believe my dream is coming true. I think it is a good idea to make my video"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"WOW! Kero really likes to make his own video and even sees it in his dreams!" thought Tomoyo  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"But don't you think you should turn it off and give it back to Tomoyo?" asked suppi  
  
"NO! I WON'T! I ALWAYS WISHED THAT THIS HAPPENED! THIS IS MY LIFE TIME OPPORTUNITY TO MAKE MY TV SHOW"  
  
"But don't you think you should not do it?"  
  
"I think I shouldn't miss this chance"  
  
Suppi sweat drops.  
  
"I'll let you in my show"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"First we have to dress up. I have an extra bow and a cap. I think it will suit you"  
  
They both come back dressed up. Kero was wearing his glasses and a cute red cap. (Tomoyo had made them once for him) and Suppi was wearing his one cute red bow They both were looking cute.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"They look so kawaii! I wonder if we try to make their couple how cute it would be"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Hi. You are here in Kero and Suppi's show with the world most famous great guardian beast of seal, Kerberous ," introduced Kero making different posses.  
  
"Really, I thought only Li, Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol, Mizuki, Meiling and Nakuru and I knew about you"  
  
"You are forgetting about Yue and Clow Reed that means I am famous because eight people know about me"  
  
Suppi sweat drops.  
  
"Hello. I am Spinal Sun. I'm protector of my very good master, Eriol Hiragizawa"  
  
"Suppi is very good but she is nothing near me," said Kero  
  
"MY NAME IS SPINEL AND I AM BETTER THAN YOU"  
  
"NO I AM A LOT BETTER THAN YOU"  
  
"NO I'M THE BEST"  
  
"NO I AM"  
  
"I AM"  
  
"I AM"  
  
NO I AM"  
  
"Lets go on with the show"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"I was saying I am so powerful and wonderful that the brat is also scared of me," said Kero  
  
"You mean Li?"  
  
"Yeah that brat"  
  
"He is not afraid of you"  
  
"Yes he is. He is so afraid of me that he calls me master"  
  
"Lying again. He calls you a stuffed doll" said Suppi sweat dropping  
  
"I think our show isn't going on really good. I have an idea. Lets take each other's interview," suggested Suppi  
  
"Okay. You take mine first," said Kero making a pose  
  
"Hello Kero. Will you tell our audience about your self"  
  
"I would be glad to. I am Kerobus the great great guardian beast of seals. Clow Reed created me. He also created Yue and clow cards. Before dying he sealed me and the clow cards in a clow book. A girl, named Sakura Kinomoto opened the book and released all the clow cards. I made her a card captor. A brat came just to bother Sakura and wanted those clow cards. He did not succeed in his evil plan. Sakura captured all of the clow cards by my great help and became the mistress of the clow cards. I am her guardian. I am the best creature in the world. I can do any thing. I am very intelligent and smart," said Kero making another pose.  
  
Suppi was sweat dropping.  
  
"Can you tell us some thing about Li," asked Suppi  
  
"Oh, he's just a brat. He can't do any thing and says that he is descendant of a great person, Clow Reed," said Kero  
  
"What happened to him after Sakura captured all the clow cards?" questioned Suppi  
  
" He did an evil spell on Sakura that made her love him," Kero told her  
  
"You think anyone will believe this?" asked Suppi sweat dropping  
  
"Of course it is. If it wasn't for his evil spell, Sakura would never be in love with that brat and would never date him," (of course lied) Kero  
  
"You're such a liar. Now its my turn to be interviewed," said Suppi  
  
"No! You should first ask me how does it feels to be a guardian of Sakura card mistress and some more questions," said Kero  
  
"Okay! How does it feel to be a guardian of Sakura Cards Mistress?" Suppi asked  
  
"It feels so good that I can not tell you in words," Kero told  
  
Suppi sweatdrops  
  
"Do you like something except for playing video games and eating sweats?" asked Suppi  
  
"I think these things are the most interesting ones. Anyway I like to hang out with Sakura and Tomoyo," he answered  
  
"Okay now I'll take your interview," said Kero  
  
"Good"  
  
"Lets see. Tell us about your self," said Kero  
  
"I am Spinal Sun guardian of Eriol Hiragizawa, who is reincarnation of Clow Reed. He created me and Ruby moon," replied Suppi  
  
"What do you like most?" questioned Kero  
  
"I like many things," she replied  
  
"Do you have friends?" asked Kero  
  
"Yeah! A few," she replied  
  
"Do you like your master?" he asked  
  
"Of course I do! He is very nice, good, caring, cute."  
  
"That means you like him as I like my mistress?"  
  
"Yeah, just like that"  
  
"Do you like sweats?"  
  
"I hate them. When ever I start eating them I can't stop"  
  
Kero giggles.  
  
"What do you think of Nakuru?"  
  
"She's just a mischief maker"  
  
"Oh! Okay our show is finished. We'll see you all next time! Bye everyone" said both Kero and Suppi  
  
They both started talking.  
  
"By the way Suppi, you look really cute. I will ask Tomoyo to make some costumes for you too. You know she makes really good costumes," said Kero  
  
"Thanks. You look cute too," said Suppi blushing  
  
"Thank you," he replied blushing  
  
Than the cassette ended.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Oh! The cassette ended in a very cute scene. That was the first time I ever saw them blushing! I wonder what had happened after it! Although I did not get Sakura and Syaoran on tape, I think I should keep this tape"  
  
Tomoyo made a very cute girls type of small dress and the next day gave it to Suppi. In the evening she went to Sakura's house. She saw Kero and Suppi having lunch. Suppi was in the same costume she had made especially for her. It looked like they both were.dating? Tomoyo got that all on tape.  
  
  
  
Author's note  
  
How's this fiction? Please review. 


End file.
